Legend of Korra: Seven Months After
by The wild primrose
Summary: This is a Legend of Korra AU. It takes place after the events of season one, but begins a different path from season two. In this version the story is different and so is the North Pole, it is more like the one from the original Avatar the last Airbender. Bolin meets a mysterious girl with an interesting talent and it soon leads to a great adventure.


**This is a Legend of Korra AU. It takes place after season one. For those who know about season two this takes a different path. The plot and the North Pole are different, unlike the North Pole in season two this one is much like the one in the original Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is manly told thru Bolin's perspective, it's his own adventure. There are many of the same characters with one new one. I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA. Enjoy**

Chapter one : The Train station

It was a beautiful day thought Bolin. The sun was out, skies were clear, and people were out enjoying themselves. This was a big difference from seven months ago.

Seven months ago there was war, violence, and mayhem all brought on by a man called Amon. But that war on Republic city was now over thanks to Korra (the avatar, also Bolin's best friend), his brother Mako, himself, their friend Asami, Irho, and many others. After this all ended Republic City did not go back to its normal state, it was broken and filled with hate. But that had managed to restore balance, GO TEAM AVATAR.

Of course there was still some chi blockers with a thirst for equality, and some gang violence still, but it was still better than before. Right now Bolin, his brother, and Korra, oh and of course there was also Pabu, who was balanced on Bolin's shoulder, were all on their way to the pickup someone from the train station. Bolin wasn't really paying attention when they said who, he was too busy with his head in the clouds, but he thought it they said it was Korra's cousin visiting form the North Pole, or something like that.

Bolin was walking behind Korra and Mako, the two had started going out, and although Bolin did not like them together at first he soon got over it and decided they were great for each other. And if Mako was happy Bolin was happy.

"You Guys go ahead, I think I will buy something for me and Pabu to eat at one of those food stands." said Bolin.

"Alright, we will be over by Train B's Loading station. "Replied Mako.

Bolin watched the two walk off and then went over to the nearest snack stand. Bolin let Pabu nibble out of his hands as he looked around.

All around there were people rushing about, Bolin saw two little kids looking around lost. He was about to go over there and see if they needed any help when their parents appeared and took their hands. Bolin smiled and watched the family until they disappeared into the crowed. He continued to look around until his eyes fell upon the most beautiful girl Bolin had ever seen.

She was standing across the tracks talking to some old women, then she broke off and was wondering aimlessly around.

Bolin could not help but stare at her, She had light brown skin, dark curly hair that was half up, and she was wearing a blue dress that was higher in the front then in the back ( blue probably meant that she was water tribe).

"Alright Pabu, work your stuff!" said Bolin as he lowered Pabu to the ground.

Pabu squeaked in approval and ran off towards the girl, weaving in and out of the crowd.

Bolin watched from a distance as the ferret started to paw at the girl's feet.

"Oh hi little guy, where is your owner at?" she said as she looked around.

Bolin quickly started to act like he was looking for something, their eye met and she began to wave and point at Pabu.

Bolin nodded his head and was about to walk over when suddenly Pabu began to run back at Bolin.

Bolin picked him up and said

"What are you doing? The plan is for me to go over there and get you from the pretty girl!" then he noticed that Pabu had something in his mouth. It was a bracelet, it must belong to that pretty water tribe girl.

"Well I guess this works to, gives me an excuse to go and apologize for his thieving pet, and give her the bracelet back." But when he looked up he saw an ongoing train blocking his path.

He patiently waited for it to past, unfortunately when it did the girl was gone.

He looked thru the crowd of faces, but did not find her. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he spun around hoping it was her, but instead it was Mako.

"Hey we found Korra's cousin and we are going to head back to Air Bender Island." he said.

"I think I will meet you all at home later." Bolin replied.

"Whatever, just don't be home too late!" He said as he walked off to join Korra.

Bolin went to the old women that he had seen talking to the girl.

"Excuse me but do you know that girl who you were talking to a few minutes ago, she –uh dropped her bracelet, I was hoping you knew her name?"

"No I don't I am sorry." said the old women.

"Oh." he sighed.

"But I do know that she will be back here later tonight, the train temporally lost one of her bags, but she is going to come back to get it later tonight, around nine."

That great, maybe Bolin could try to come back and run into her and give her back her bracelet. He decided he would go get some food and then come back at nine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was ten past nine, Bolin had let the time slip by. He was now feeling a little rushed.

_She probably did not come directly at ten, I will be fine. _He thought to himself.

He ran to the where the old women's station was.

"I'm sorry you just missed her." she said.

"Oh-well thanks anyways" Bolin said has he begun to walk back home, with his head held low.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH " he heard someone scream.

"Come on Pabu someone is in trouble" and Bolin ran off with the ferret at his heels. When he rounded the corner he saw her fighting off three gang fighters and two of them were fire benders. He was about to jump in when something caught his attention. Not only was she fighting off two fire benders on her own with some very skilled water bending there something else happened.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE GIRLY." Said one of the men as she hit him with a water whip that knocked him into the wall.

She stood up straight "It seems like all you can take, but if you must have more I can supply".

Then to Bolin's surprise, the girl earthbended some rocks and launched them at the two fighters. Bolin was shocked, her earth bending looked very mediocre but the point was that she was earth bending AND water bending.

"How did she do that" one said to another.

Then Bolin could have sworn she airbended at them as they were trying to get up.

"I thought there was already an Avatar"

"Avatar or not she can still be chi blocked" one of them said while motioning for the third fighter to come forward a join the fight.

Once again just at a moment when he thought he was about to jump in and join the fight Bolin saw something else amazing.

The girl was fast but not fast enough to avoid getting hit by a few chi blocking jabs.

Bolin had personal experience with chi blocking, its nasty stuff. You feel your body go numb and try all you want but you can't move.

So either this was a very unexperienced chi blocker, or somehow this girl was immune to it. Whenever she was hit she would stumble for a second and then regain her balance and continue to fight.

The three gang members were dumbfounded. "Why isn't the chi blocking working!"

"I don't know who THIS chick is but we need help" and with that he whistled. Then three other gang members appeared out of the dark.

"Pabu you stay here, I think it's my time to step in" and Bolin put him down and jumped into the fight.

He launched two of the men at least half a block away.

"Oh look another thief." She said as she saw him.

"I'm not a thief, I'm your hero!" he said smiling.

"Well you did steal my bracelet." she commented as she hit one of the guys with a water blast from the nearby fountain.

"Well you stole my heart."

"Really?! A cheesy pick up line in the middle of a fight"

"Alright maybe your right" he said as he sent the last two fighters running "I'm Bolin by the way, what's your name?"

He turned around and she and her suitcase were gone.

"Oh great"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Bolin where have you been?" Said Mako as Bolin walked thru the door.

Bolin summarized what happened "-IT was amazing you should have seen her, I still can't make sense of how she was able to do all of that. Well anyways I guess I won't be able to give her the bracelet back."

"That sucks Bro, but why don't you come a get some of the left over dinner and we will listen to the game on the radio, you know distract your mind."

"Sure why not, I am still hungry."

"Oh and you have to meet Korras cousin first, I think you will like her."

They entered the living room and to Bolin's surprise he saw her, the HER. The girl from the train station.

She was just standing there having a conversation with Korra.

"Sorry I disappeared for a while there, I was a little tired so I took a short nap"

"Oh its fine" said Korra and then she noticed Bolin "Bolin where have you been! I want you to meet Mona"

The girl looked at him with a little bit of surprise and the extended her hand and said "It is very nice to meet you."

"Wait aren't you the –"

Then she just hugged him and whispered in his ear

"Do not say anything about having seen me before, I can explain later." Then she released him and went back to her conversation with Korra, leaving Bolin absolutely confused.

**So that's chapter one! I know it's a little long, but it was important to put all the information together. Chapter two should be up soon! Please comment I would love to hear what you think and theory's on what will happen!**


End file.
